


And Just Like That, Everything Changed

by PewDiePie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #YOLO, #fml, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Titans, DO NOT JUDGE ME I WILL WATCH SNK EVENTUALLY, Drabble, Fluff, I'M STILL GETTING OVER TOKYO GHOUL, I've never even watched this anime, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Prompt Fic, STILL GETTING OVER YOUR LIE IN APRIL, THIS WAS A PROMPT FROM MY SISTER WHO LIKES SNK, THIS WAS WRITTEN LITERALLY LIKE 4000 YEARS AGO LMAO, Theres only two characters i, This is pretty eh, YOLO, eh whatever, hahaha, lmao kms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: Prompt: "basically, in the middle of the night Eren is wandering around in the woods alone and he sees Levi and just a bunch of fluff."AU. No titans. Eren and Levi are forbidden friends. And one day, in the woods they always met up at, that changes.(I have never watched or read attack on titan so please just bear with me)





	And Just Like That, Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> (THIS IS AN OLD ONESHOT FROM LIKE 1-2 YEARS AGO. I FOUND IT IN MY ONESHOT COLLECTION AND THOUGHT IT WAS ABOUT TIME IVE FINALLY POSTED IT. I STILL HAVE YET TO WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN TBH, BUT I DID SEE ONE EP OF S2 SINCE WRITING THIS.)
> 
> Sorry if it's bad... and short.. ;-;

Eren Jaeger was treading through the murky woods alone, trying to meet up with his friend (and crush), Levi Ackerman.

The two felt like they came from two different worlds, even though it was only two different regions.

The regions were forbidden from coming into contact with the other, but Eren couldn't stop himself from going into the border zone: the woods.

That's where he first met Levi, and to the current day, he'd always felt something for him.

The two were the best of all friends, no doubt about it.

But, things were harder to do with someone when you weren't supposed to see them.

But still, Eren and Levi made it work, and they were so good together.

Eren finally made his way to the clearing where he'd wait for his friend like usual. The boy decided It was finally time he told Levi how he felt. 

But it was going to be dark soon, and Eren was getting an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

And Eren waited... but where was Levi?

After waiting for another two hours, Eren decided Levi wasn't going to come. With a sad sigh and a few tears in his eyes, Eren got up and began to try to navigate his way through the now dark woods.

But someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace, and he figured it must've been Levi.

"Levi..." Eren murmured, breathing in the other's scent. He hugged Levi back and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Hey Eren," Levi whispered, running his long fingers through Eren's dark brown hair. Eren gave a soft sigh and smiled.

The two never let go all the while.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Eren told the other boy, hugging him tighter. "I got sad."

"I'd never leave you hanging," Levi assured him. "I just got caught up in something unimportant and couldn't leave when I was supposed to. But of course I was coming... I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you as well," Eren replied, biting his lip as Levi released him a bit. "But you go first."

"Okay," Levi murmured, caressing Eren's cheek gently. He pulled the other boy in closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, surprising him.

And just like that, everything changed.

Eren had tried to kiss back though, but Levi already pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't find the words to tell you how I feel about you, Eren."

"Levi..."

"So, uh, what did you want to tell me?"

And then Eren had kissed Levi, putting all his feelings for him into it. Levi kissed back with such passion and pulled Eren so close, embracing him once more.

When they broke apart to breathe, Eren smiled softly.

"I love you, Levi," he told the other with a small shrug. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Run away with me," Levi whispered quickly, kissing Eren's cheeks and nose and forehead before his lips.

"Mm," Eren mumbled into the kiss, and as they pulled away, he nodded. "Yes."

They embraced each other once more and Levi pressed a small kiss to his new lover's neck, and held his lover in his arms.

The two could be happy for the rest of their lives.


End file.
